Because Of Fanfiction?
by Chella-KMS
Summary: Apa sebenarnya yang dilihat Sungmin dalam Laptop pinknya sampai dia mengacuhkan kekasih evilnya seharian penuh? Sambil mengendap-ngendap ke dalam kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun berusaha mencari tau penyebabnya.. Dan sasarannya adalah Laptop pink Sungmin. Ternyata apa yang didapatkannya benar-benar menyulut emosi Kyuhyun. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam laptop itu?/KYUMIN FANFICTION/Yaoi


**_..o(O)o.._**

**.,.**

**.,.**

**BECAUSE OF FANFICTION?**

**.,.**

**.,.**

**.,.**

Author : Chella-KMS

**.,.**

Cast : Kyu & Min

**.,.**

Length : Oneshoot

**.,.**

Rate : Aman

**.,.**

Genre : Humor/Comedy

**.,.**

Warning : Yaoi/BxB, Typo

**.,.**

**.,.**

**.,.**

**_..o(O)o.._**

**.,.**

**.,.**

**.,.**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat tengah mengendap-ngendap memasuki sebuah kamar bertuliskan KyuMin's Room. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun sang magnae Boy Band yang sangat terkenal bernama Super Junior. Dan pemilik kamar itu bernama Lee Sungmin yang menjadi Hyungnya di SuJu sekaligus merangkap sebagai kekasih dan pengasuh (?) dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah sangat pelan seperti seorang pencuri yang tengah beraksi. Kepalanya menengok kekiri dan kekanan mewaspadai kalau-kalau ada yang memergoki aksinya―apalagi oleh namja manis sang pemilik kamar yang baru saja meninggalkan 'sarangnya' beberapa saat lalu. Langkahnya sedikit dipercepat begitu akan mencapai ambang pintu kamar itu. Tangannya gesit memutar gagang pintu, membuka kemudian menutupnya segera.

.

.

.

BLAM

.

.

.

Sekarang namja tampan itu sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya. Diedarkan pandangannya untuk menyapu seisi kamar yang didominasi oleh warna pink cerah dengan sedikit warna putih, tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah laptop pink yang tergeletak tak berdaya (?) di atas kasur queen size yang lagi-lagi berwarna pink.

"Gotcha.. dia membiarkannya dalam keadaan hidup." Seringaian tajam tercetak jelas di bibir kissable Kyuhyun

"Nah.. sekarang mari kita lihat hal menarik apa yang ada di dalam sini sampai-sampai kelinci montokku mengacuhkan pangeran tampannya ini seharian penuh."

Layar laptop yang menyala terang menampilkan suatu situs bertuliskan .

"Eh, Fanfiction?.. dia sedang membaca cerita ya?"

"Jadi kelinci montok itu mengacuhkan ku hanya karena ini.. Ck, awas saja kau Cho Sungmin."

Setelah membaca beberapa keterangan yang tertera, Kyuhyun membaca judul cerita dan nama authornya.

'**Judul : Endless Love, Author : Ryeong9'**

"Ryeong9?.. Sepertinya aku kenal." Gumamnya pelan

'_Ah.. Mugkin perasaan ku saja' _lanjut batinnya.

Kyuhyun beralih membaca main cast ceritanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat dua nama yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Mwo? Apa-apaan ini.. kenapa pairingnya Donghae dan Sungmin? kenapa bukan aku? "

Kyuhyun masih belum percaya dengan hasil temuannya. Dia kini mulai membaca baris demi baris kalimat dalam cerita, melewati beberapa bagian yang dirasanya tidaklah penting. Sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar menyulut emosinya.

Beberapa kalimat yang membuatnya terbakar.

.

.

.

_**Donghae memeluk Sungmin erat dan posesif**_

"Kurang ajar.." geram Kyuhyun.

_**Mengecup beberapa saat bibir Shape-M Sungmin, sebelum.. Menyesap dan menghisapnya kuat.**_

Aura hitam pekat mulai menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

_**Donghae menjilati dagu, leher sampai tulang selangka Sungmin. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah keunguan di beberapa tempat.**_

Kepalan tangannya mengeras dan wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena amarah.

_**Satu per satu pakaian keduanya dicampakan hingga mereka berdua benar-benar naked**_

Dadanya kembang kempis mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_**Ahhhh~ Hae~"**_

BRAKK

Habis sudah kesabaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

.

.

Suara seperti hantaman benda keras pada lantai terdengar sampai ke luar kamar tidur bernuansa pink itu. Sebuah benda elektronik berbentuk persegi yang diketahui adalah sebuah Laptop pink kini terbujur kaku (?) di lantai kamar yang dingin. Keadaannya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja melihat bagaimana benda itu hancur dan tidak menyalah lagi. Bahkan layarnya tampak pecah.

Mendengar suara berisik yang berasal dari kamar tidurnya, sang pemilik kamar bergegas masuk berniat melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di dalamnya. Matanya membulat penuh saat melihat kekacawan yang dibuat oleh seseorang―kekasihnya― yang sedang duduk bersila di atas kasur pinknya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP LAPTOP KU."

Sungmin― sang pemilik kamar sekaligus pemilik Laptop menyedihkan itu sontak saja berteriak marah saat melihat salah satu benda kesayangannya (karena warnanya yang PINK) tergeletak tak bernyawa (?) di lantai kamar tidurnya. Dia segera menghampirinya dan berniat memberikan pertolongan pertama, tapi sepertinya itu sudah benar-benar terlambat.

Sungmin lalu menatap nyalang kepada tersangka utama pengrusakan.

"Ya.. apa yang telah kau lakukan? "

"Menghancurkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil tetap **menekuk** wajahnya menjadi tujuh lipatan. Dia masih setia dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tega menghancurkannya Kyunie.. apa salahku?" Mata Sungmin tampak mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar nada sinis dalam jawaban kekasihnya. Memangnya kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat sampai kekasih evilnya tega mengahncurkan Laptop pink kesayangannya? Bukankah Kyuhyun tau kalau itu salah satu benda berharga miliknya?

"Kau jahat Kyunie~hiks.."

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar isakan dari Sungmin-nya.

"Ming.. Mi―anhae. A―aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Huweeeee.. Tapi kau sudah melakukannya Kyuniee~..Lihat, ini sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi..Hiks"

"Aku minta maaf sayang.. I―tu.. itu cuma.. emm, gerakan refleks saja. I―ya.. gerakan refleks."

"Mwo?" tangis Sungmin berhenti, dia memincingkan mata menatap namja jangkung di hadapannya ini.

"Habisnya aku sangat kesal saat membaca Fanfiction di Laptop mu itu.."

Sungmin menatap cengo ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah meluapkan kekesalannya akibat Fanfiction― yang menurutnya nista― itu.

"Kau.. kau membacanya juga?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri.. Tapi, hey tunggu dulu.. bukankah Sungmin itu adalah kekasihnya. Berarti dia berhak untuk tau apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya kan? Jadi, bukan masalah kalau dia mengutak-atik Laptop milik namja manis itu.

"A―ku.. aku penasaran karena kau terus-terusan menatap layar laptop mu dan mengacuhkan ku seharian ini, jadi aku mencari taunya.. dan ternyata kau sedang membaca itu. Aish, kenapa juga kau membaca cerita dengan tokoh utama HaeMin couple seperti itu, seharusnya kau mencari cerita tentang KyuMin couple. Yang menjadi kekasih mu itu AKU, CHO KYUHYUN bukan ikan Mokpo itu. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kau membaca cerita tentang kita berdua."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membaca cerita HaeMin couple, lagipula ceritanya bagus. Seluruh cerita KyuMin dari Auhtor-author KyuMin sudah pernah aku baca semuanya, jadi aku cari saja cerita dengan tokoh utama aku dan member lain. Ternyata memang ada.. Emm HaeMin, EunMin, SiMin, JungMin, YunMin.. siapa lagi yah.."

Sungmin mulai menghitung dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Kira-kira ada berapa jumlah couple yang dipasangkan dengannya. Tindakannya justru semakin menyulut emosi kekasih evilnya.

"YA.. YA.. Berhenti memasangkan dirimu dengan orang lain. Apa-apaan kau ini.. Cih, yang benar saja.. Semua ELF di dunia ini juga tau Couple yang ada dan benar-benar REAL itu hanya KYUMIN. Tidak ada Couple dirimu dan orang lain. Selamanya hanya akan ada KYUMIN, Arraseo!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menatap tajam kekasih evilnya.

"DASAR MAGNAE SETAN EGOIS" teriak Sungmin menggelegar

"YA CHO SUNGMIN.. Apa yang kau katakan. "

"Kau memang egois.. kau melarang ku memiliki couple lain sedangkan kau juga memiliki banyak couple di luar sana. Kau pikir aku tidak tau gosip-gosip yang beredar tentang couple mu eoh? Bahkan manajemen membiarkan couple Kyusoe menjadi couple nomor satu yang digemari ELF. Sedangkan aku. Kau selalu melarang ku membuat couple dengan member lain, bahkan aku tidak boleh dekat dengan namja selain member Super Juinor. Kau selalu mengekang ku.. Kau jahat Kyunie."

"Kyusoe cuma couple kontrakan. Gosip itu hanya untuk mendongkrak popularitas duet kami saja. Kau sendiri tau dengan pasti itu kan Ming. Lagipula magnae SNSD itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan itu juga kau sudah tau. Dan lagi, Aku melarang mu dekat dengan namja lain selain member kita karena mempunyai alasan yang kuat. Namja-namja bejat itu mendekati mu karena ingin merebut mu dari ku. Mereka menyukai mu Ming. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi? Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu. Kau milikku."

"Dari mana kau tau kalau mereka menyukai ku? jangan mengarang alasan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mengarangnya, dan itu fakta. Aku ini kekasih mu, jadi aku sangat tau siapa saja yang menatap mu dengan tatapan lapar. Namja-namja mesum itu selalu memandang tubuhmu dengan bernapsu sampai-sampai air liur mereka menetes sangat banyak."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kyunie juga mesum. Kau sering memandang ku dengan tatapan lapar, seperti ingin menelan tubuh ku bulat-bulat."

"A―ani.. i―tu berbeda"

"Beda apanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Itu tatapan penuh cinta."

"Cih.. kau benar-benar pandai menggombal." Cibirnya

"Ani. Aku bersumpah." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Sungmin diam sebentar untuk berpikir. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dengan jari telunjuk kanan berada di bawah bibir sexy-nya. Pose berpikir yang sungguh-sungguh menguji iman seorang Evil Cho.

"Bagaimana dengan ChangKyu dan KyuToria?" Tanya Sungmin cepat.

Jika saja dalam hitungan detik ketiga Sungmin tidak mengangat kepalanya, namja Cho itu pasti sudah melahapnya 'hidup-hidup'.

"kami hanya sebatas sahabat Ming."

" WonKyu juga ada."

"Itu hanya fanservice.. lagi pula aku sering menolak skinship darinya."

Sungmin diam lagi. Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil memperhatikan setiap ekspresi berpikir Sungmin yang begitu imutnya. Ingin sekali menggigit pipi gembul yang sering merona jika dia menggodanya.

"Ayolah sayang~"

"Tidak.. tidak.. kau masih memiliki bayak couple." Sungmin masih bersikeras mencari alasan untuk memojokan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. aku tau. Seulgi. Ya.. dia yang sekarang tengah hangat diperbincangkan dengan mu. Bahkan kau menyebut Seulgi di radio Star waktu itu."

"Huh.. Ming~ sudah berapa kali aku menjelaskannya kepada mu. Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis itu. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai hobbe ku tidak lebih. Manajemen meminta ku untuk membantu mempromosikan Seulgi karena saat itu dia akan memulai debut dengan Grubnya. Lagipula aku sudah mengonfirmasikan di akun twitter ku waktu itu kan, dan kau sendiri yang membacanya. Sayang~ kau harus mempercayai ku. Kaulah satu-satunya yang aku cintai. Hanya kau yang ku inginkan selama ini, dan tidak ada yang lain. Hanya Lee Sungmin yang bisa membuat ku gila dalam sekejap jika tanpa kabar dari mu. Kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat ku terjun bebas dari lantai paling atas apartemen kita jika kau meninggalkan ku."

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Aku menyerah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat saat mendapati rona merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit Sungmin hinggap di pipi kekasih manisnya itu. Kyuhyun maju selangkah untuk meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau mau kan memaafkan ku?"

"Ne.. tapi, kyunie harus mengganti laptop ku yang rusak."

"Tentu saja aku akan menggantinya. Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan membaca lagi cerita seperti itu."

"Ne.. Emm, aku ingin warna Pink."

"Apapun untuk mu sayang"

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan ketika mendengar jawaban kekasih evilnya. Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Sungmin posesif. Membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan menghirup dalam aroma manis kekasih hatinya itu. Selalu saja perasaan nyaman dan kehangatan yang didapatnya saat memeluk Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu mengakhiri pelukan mereka yang cukup lama dengan mengecup sayang dahi Sungmin.

"Oh ya.. kau sudah rapih seperti ini.. memangnya mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari penampilan Sungmin yang sudah sangat rapih.

"Aduh.. kenapa aku bisa lupa"

"Wae?"

"Kyunie, aku harus segera pergi.. Donghae sudah menunggu ku di bawah. Bye~ saranghae~"

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

.

1 detik..

.

2 detik..

.

3 detik..

.

"YA MING.. kau tidak boleh pergi dengan ikan nemo itu."

Teriak Kyuhyun menggelegar.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Annyeong^^

Saya kembali dengan FF gaje ini.. kkk

Sebenarnya ni FF udah pernah publish di grubnya Rain eonnie.. jadi siapa aja yg menjadi member pasti udah pernah baca sebelumnya. Cuma pengen publish kembali di FFn, karna waktu itu ngga sempet dan berhubung FFn ngga bisa keakses sama sekali =3=

Ya udah.. jangan lupa Repiuhnya yah ^^

Gomawo... saranghae.


End file.
